User talk:Shironsaki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bringer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Churrumais (talk) 17:30, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Assassin reply Your page is ok, however I had to remove the logo you used. Don't get me wrong, faust vectors are nice but we do not approve of using fanmade pictures even if it's a replica. Where do you say the Assassin is missing? I see him in the Template:Classes-Box and in the Category:Classes. Churrumais (talk) 20:35, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Duplicated files Please make sure an image already exists on the Wiki before uploading it. http://dnsea.wikia.com/wiki/File:Piercer.png http://dnsea.wikia.com/wiki/File:PiercerFull.png Do not reupload, instead use the replace option. Churrumais (talk) 06:58, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply It won't interfere. The only requirement for a successful replacement is that the images have a matching file format. Churrumais (talk) 07:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply Warrior The format is ok, though we are putting all skills in separate pages, the one for Warrior is here. Look for example the Sorceress page: *http://dnsea.wikia.com/wiki/Sorceress#Overview *Links to http://dnsea.wikia.com/wiki/Sorceress_Skills Because skill information is very long, we would like to keep it in separate pages. But take your time, we are short in contributors so we aren't rushing people and any help is ok (as you can see not all skill pages have been finished arranging yet, oops). I'm glad you have submitted a lot of stuff.Churrumais (talk) 07:44, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Machina You are doing God's work Thanks for all the edits in the classes related articles!Churrumais (talk) 16:43, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Class Icons There, I extracted them from the client. Churrumais (talk) 10:17, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Skill Icons Skillicon13.png Skillicon12.png Skillicon11.png Skillicon10.png Skillicon09.png Skillicon08.png Skillicon07.png Skillicon06.png Skillicon05.png Skillicon04.png Skillicon03.png Skillicon02.png Skillicon01.png Lifeskillicon.png Sorry! ;~: Churrumais (talk) 22:44, July 11, 2015 (UTC) About Weapon Requirements Noticed you've been editing a lot of class related pages (and correcting some wrong info I accidentally put up there, so thanks), and it's looking really good. However, it seems you're simply removing the weapon type requirements of some skills, such as Kick Shot (requires a Shortbow), instead of moving them elsewhere. I won't have the time to edit stuff for a while, so I'd like to ask you to add them back, since you're reviewing all these pages. Only now saw your message on my talk page. While it does say on the class page, I believe it's good to have that information up on the skill pages, as not all skills on the class require the weapon. As for the max level thing, I based on the Bringer pages, which all had question marks for the "Master" entry on requirements, so I had no idea what that was for, which is why I removed it. I'll pay more atention to those details for consistency when I happen to edit something again, thanks. Hidora (talk) 01:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello, can you please fix the skill icon here :D? http://dnsea.wikia.com/wiki/Shooting_Star